Death is life
by Hikaria360
Summary: Lucy est orpheline et tout le monde a peur d'elle. Malgré sa solitude, elle rêve d'avoir un ami. Que se passe t'il quand son vœu se réalise? Et si ses parents n'étaient pas si morts qu'elle le croyait, et s'ils essayaient de reprendre sa garde et de la séparer de son cher ami? Venait découvrir ce qui se passe dans le cœur d'une fille abandonnée par ses parents. Harry fille.
1. Chapter 1

titre: La mort est une vie

auteur: Hikaria360

Ceci est un Harry fille.

Bonjours voici une nouvelle fic! Je vous conseille de voir les autres, même si elle ne sont pas finis.

Chapitre 1

Lucy, petite et frêle, deux grands yeux émeraudes, des cheveux noirs et orpheline de statut, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Cela devait bien faire 4 ans qu'elle était dans cet orphelinat dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins. La fillette eut un rire amère, elle venait d'avoir 10 ans. Elle était dans ce bâtiment pourri depuis ses 6 ans, son oncle l'avait abandonné ici car: " On jette ce qui ne sert à rien." avait il dit. Bien évidemment, il allait le regretter, lui et sa chère famille...

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se balada dans les couloirs déserts. Tous les morveux de l'établissement la fuyaient, ils étaient tous effrayés, même les plus agés. Elle était le "monstre" de l'orphelinat. Tout ça grâce à son arrivée. En effet, après qu'elle soit arriver, de drôles d'incidents s'étaient produits. Au début, alors qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec une blonde un peu trop narcissique, Lucy eut le malheur de la critiqué sur son physique. La blonde qui s'appellait Olive Déréa, avait alors décidée de mener la vie dure à la fillette qui malheuresement ne pouvait rien faire. Cela dura une année. 1 an pendant lequel Lucy chercha un moyen de se venger des humilliations, des pièges et des critiques. Et puis, un matin, on annonça la mort de Olive. Elle avait fait une mauvaise chute et était morte sur le coup. Tous les élèves étaient stupéfiés. Lucy se rappella avec délice, l'horreur qui s'était peint sur les visages. Evidemment la plupart des orphelins pensaient que Lucy était responsable. Après ça, tout le monde commença à l'éviter. A part, Andréa Pernissèze. Elle avait été la meilleure amie de Olive et avait décider de la venger. Quand elle avait entendu les rumeurs disant que Lucy était la cause de la mort de son amie, elle n'avait plus hésiter. Elle commença à lui envoyait des lettres morbides, la traitant d'assassin, de meurtrière. Elle écrivit même sur la porte de sa chambre l'inscription ci dessous:

_A mort la meurtrière! _

Cela ne plu décidemment pas à Lucy et elle épprouva une haine bien particulière à l'égard de Andréa. C'est là, qu'elle le découvrit, son pouvoir. Il était tellement puissant, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, que demandait de plus? Elle n'avait qu'à penser à cette odieuse fille pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout s'était passé très vite;

L'orphelinat avait soudainement prit feu, partant de la chambre d'Andréa. Les pompiers l'avaient trouvée, allongée sur son lit, qui étonnement n'avait pas été trop brûlé. Elle devait dormir quand le feu s'était propagé et elle ne se réveillera plus jamais. Aucune enquête ne fut mener, car la police scientifique avait conclue qu'il n'était pas necessaire de s'occuper d'une orpheline que personne ne regretterai. Encore une fois, tout le monde porta ses soupçons sur Lucy mais personne n'avait vraiment de preuves. Cette deuxième mort fut vite oubliée, et tout le monde put reprendre une vie calme, mis à part, Lucy elle même. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de sa différence avec les autres, elle avait essayé de se servir de ses pouvoirs;

Chaque fois qu'une personne l'avait, ne serait ce que déranger, elle se trouvait plus ou moins puni. Il se pouvait qu'une branche lui tombe dessus, ou bien qu'un de ses amis ne lui fasse plus confiance. Pour éviter cela, personne n'approchait Lucy. Elle était seule et même si parfois cela la rendait heureuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un ami. Une personne qui l'accepterai, qui n'aurai pas peur d'elle. Tout les soirs, même si elle en avait un peu honte, elle faisait le voeu d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle savait que c'était bête mais il y avait toujours cet espoir, même infime, il était là.

Lucy soupira et sortit dans le petit parc menant à la grille fermée, pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Son attention fut attirée vers la porte d'entrée, car des gens semblaient vouloir passer. Elle regarda la directrice sortir de l'orphelinat et ouvrir le portail. Un homme et un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir son âge, s'avancèrent. L'homme fit la bise à la chef de l'établissement, ce devait être son frère vu la ressemblance, et montra le garçon. La directrice hocha la tête puis fit un signe à son frère, celui ci partit, sans un regard en arrière et disparu derrière la grille. La directrice et le garçon rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Lucy les suivit discrétement.

- Voici les dortoirs, annonça la vieille dame: et ici, la salle à manger.

Le garçon semblait attentif et demanda où étaient les toilettes. La directrice lui montra une porte pas loin des dortoirs.

- Ils sont ici. Je vais te laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail. Si tu as besoin d'aide, mon bureau est au troisième étage.

Elle prit les escaliers à gauche. Le garçon se retourna là où était Lucy et sourit.

- Je t'ai vu tu sais.

Lucy sortit de sa cachette, furieuse de s'être fait remarqué. Le garçon se mit à rire et demanda:

- Tu me fais visiter? La vieille ne m'a pas tout montrer en détail.

La fillette haussa un sourcil amusé et céda:

- Ok suis moi

Tout l'aprés midi, Lucy lui présenta l'orphelinat. L'espoir se fit légèrement plus gros. Quand ce fut l'heure de diner, ils s'installèrent côte à côte.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenter, s'excusa le garçon

Il tendit sa main.

- Onix

Lucy fit un sourire heureux. Enfin, son voeu se réalisait.

- Lucy, se présenta t'elle également.

Alors que leurs mains allaient se touchées, une personne cria:

- Ne la touche surtout pas! C'est un monstre!

Lucy se figea, tout sembla se briser autour d'elle. Non! Pour une fois qu' elle pouvait se faire un ami. Elle retira sa main avec un air sombre, se leva et partit en courant. Elle se rendit dans le parc, il faisait froid, mais elle s'en foutait, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas avoir un ami?

Elle s'asseya sur le banc où elle était, quelques heures plus tôt. Onix allait la détester quand il saura de quoi on l'accuse. Il la fuira, comme tout les autres. Elle se mit à pleurer, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle réprimait ses larmes. Elle pleura pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une branche craquer. Il y avait quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Onix. Il était sans doute là pour cracher à quel point elle était monstrueuse. Il s'approcha d'elle puis fit un mouvement. Lucy se protégea de son bras, croyant qu'il allait la frapper. A sa grande surprise, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer, s'accrochant à ses vétements pour ne pas qu'il parte.

- Pour...pourquoi? Questionna t'elle entre deux sanglots.

Onix prit le menton de Lucy la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. La fillette s'arrêta de pleurer et observa le garçon. Ses cheveux bruns luisaient sous les reflets de la lune et Lucy remarqua qu'il avait des yeux bleu marine, comme le ciel, la nuit.

- Tu semble si seule. Les autres ne le comprenne pas mais moi si. Je sais ce que peut causer la solitude. Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais sans aucun doute coupable d'un double meurtres. Tu sais, je m'en fou complétement, je veux être ton ami. Tu pourrais assassiner tout les enfants de cet orphelinat sous mes yeux, je resterai ton ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux rester à tes côtés.

Lucy eut un sourire reconnaissant puis se blottit dans les bras d'Onix. Après quelques instants de silence, elle murmura:

- Merci...

Onix eut un doux sourire.

Ainsi commença leur amitié. Le lendemain, il restèrent toute la journée ensemble. Les mois passèrent et ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Lucy était vraiment heureuse. Mais cette paix ne pouvait pas duré car un jour, le matin de ses 11 ans, Lucy reçu une lettre étrange. Elle parlait d'une école de magie, appeler Poudlard. Elle devait s'y rendre toute l'année et ne pourrait rentrer à l'orphelinat que pendant les vacances. Elle se rendit compte que Onix ne pourrait pas venir avec elle. Il n'avait pas de magie en lui. Elle allait être toute seule, encore.


	2. Chapter 2

titre: Death is life

auteur: Hikaria360

Hello les gens! Je sais pas s'il y a des gens qui aiment cette fic, mais j'ai qu'une review. MDR quand j'ai remarqué que presque personne ne lisait cette fic, ou du moins presque personne, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je crois que c'est ma fic la moins populaire d'ailleurs mais bon pas grave. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui aiment les Harry fille. Aller, je vous souhaite une

BONNE LECTURE (pour les gens qui lisent bien sur)

Chapitre 2

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, Lucy ne faisait que se morfondre. Onix n'allait pas venir avec elle et elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'en irai loin de lui jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que son meilleur ami l'évitait quelque peu. Depuis que celui ci avait fêté son dernier anniversaire, il semblait plus distant. Lucy ne comprenait vraiment pas. Peut être avait il découvert qu'elle allait partir, et qu'il lui en voulait pour ne rien lui avoir dit? Mais comment l'aurai t'il su? Personne dans l'orphelinat n'était au courant.

Elle avait vu que certaines fois, son ami lui lançait des regards plein de tristesse et de regrets mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Lucy soupira et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. C'était un lit à badalquins bleu foncés. La couette était bleu clair et les draps aussi. Le bois du sommier était fait de chêne et c'était le plus beau lit de l'orphelinat. Comment l'avait elle obtenu? Cela avait été pourtant très simple...

Flash back

Un jour, alors qu'elle jouait dans le parc avec Onix. Un camion de livraison arriva. Le livreur qui venait de descendre, appela les deux enfants pour qu'ils lui ouvrent, ce qu'ils firent. L'homme, qui devait être âgé entre 30 et 35 ans, dechargea un énorme carton sur lequel était écrit "fragile". Cela attisa la curiosité de Lucy qui demanda à l'homme:

- Qui a t'il dans ce carton?

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de répondre:

- C'est un lit de merveilleuse qualité et qui coûte extrèmement cher.

Il sortit un papier et montra le model du lit au deux gamins. Les yeux de Lucy s'allumèrent de convoitise devenant un peu rougeâtres. L'homme ne s'en aperçut pas et continua:

- C'est le cadeau surprise que je dois décerné à la personne qui à le ticket gagnant.

En effet, l'orphelinat avait participé à une tombola et une élève avait gagné le premier prix. Lucy eut un sourire triomphant.

- Pouvait vous le monter dans ma chambre alors? questionna t'elle

L'homme la regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Lucy, patiente, se tut.

- Bien essayé petite, mais on m'a déjà décrite la personne à qui je devais donner ce lit.

Onix lança un regard désolé à Lucy avant de se rendre compte qu'elle souriait toujours. Onix se rassura, Lucy avait un plan. Celle ci sortit un ticket de sa poche et le montra à l'homme. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'observa attentivement.

- C'est le vrai, comment l'a tu obtenu?

Lucy lui fit un sourire hypocrite, qu'il ne remarqua pas.

- En faite, cette jeune fille est une de mes meilleure amie, et comme j'étais déçu de ne pas avoir gagnée à la tombola, elle me l'a offert.

Ce qui était totalement faux bien sur. La vérité était que Lucy n'avait pas participé à la tombola, elle ne voulait pas dépenser son argent de poche, qu'elle trouvait bien trop précieux pour être utilisé. La jeune qui avait gagné s'appelait Clara Georges. Elle était d'un naturel timide et était facilement impressionnable. Il avait été facile de lui prendre son ticket.

L'homme eut un magnifique sourire, et avait tout gobé la bouche ouverte. Il lui demanda où était sa chambre et après qu'elle lui montré, il y mit le lit, emportant l'ancien. Alors qu'il finissait de monter le sommier et de poser le matelas, Lucy l'entendit murmurer:

- Ah, l'amitié est incroyable.

A ces mots, il souhaita une bonne journée aux deux enfants et s'en alla. Quand il fut partit, Onix et Lucy se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. L'homme était vraiment trop naif.

Fin du flash Back

Alors que Lucy finissait de rire en se rappelant ce souvenir, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Ce devait être Onix, car il était le seul qui avait l'audace de la déranger mais peut être qu'il en avait le droit, après tout, ils étaient amis où c'était parce qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, le même lit et la même armoire? Elle lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer dans la pièce de taille moyenne. Ils s'assirent sur le grand lit et Lucy observa Onix qui avait l'air un peu embêté. Pourquoi donc? Après tout, il avait toujours cru en elle, pourquoi était il si gêné aujourd'hui?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il l'avait aussi toujours soutenu dans chacunes de ses actions. Que ce soit quand elle martyrise un autre orphelin ou même qu'elle vole un objet, il est toujours de son côté. Même que parfois il participe à l'action, l'aidant dans c qu'elle fait. Il savait qu'elle avait tué deux de ses camarades,mais il ne lui avait jamais reproché. Il savait tout d'elle, à part le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. A cette pensée, les yeux de Lucy s'assombrirent, elle se sentait coupable et c'était bien la première fois. Bizarrement, Onix lui avait fait ressentir tellement de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant qu'il n'arrive. Des sentiments autre que la peur, que la colère et que la haine. Il lui avait fait ressentir de la joie, de l'affection et tellement de bonheur. Le simple fait d'être en sa compagnie, suffisait à Lucy pour se sentir bien. Elle se sentait tellement sereine, tellement... elle même.

- Lucy...

La voix d'Onix fit sortir la petite fille de ses pensées. Il semblait plus faible que jamais, et surtout plus triste que n'importe qui dans le monde. Lucy s'inquiéta un peu pour son ami, mais qu'avait il?

- Qu est ce qu'il y a Onix, tu as mal quelque part?

- D'une certaine façon, déclara Onix en soupirant.

Il regarda Lucy droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux.

- Je t'ai menti, dit il simplement

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux, il lui avait menti? Sur quoi, ses sentiments?

- Sur... quoi? demanda t'elle essayant de cacher sa peur.

- Sur moi.

A nouveau surprise, Lucy sursauta.

- Sur toi, comment ça?

- Mes origines, mes parents, ma famille, un peu tout.

Il inspira profondément.

- Il est vrai que je m'appelle Onix mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon nom complet est Onix Orion Regulus Arcturus Black. Je fais parti de la famille Black.

Lucy eut un autre sursaut. Black? Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui? Un nom lui vient en mémoire Sirius Black. Mais qui était-ce? Malgré toutes ses questions, elle laissa Onix continuer. Celui respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

- Je suis un sorcier, je pratique la magie et après les vacances j'irai dans une école de sorcellerie, appelée Poudlard. Je ne pourrai revenir que pendant les vacances scolaires.

Les yeux de Lucy s'illuminèrent de joie sans que Onix ne s'en aperçoive.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis vraiment ravi pour toi, lui répondit Lucy avec un énorme sourire heureux.

- Vraiment? Questionna Onix heureux que son amie ne lui en veuille pas et triste parce qu'il ne la verra presque plus.

- Oui mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander

- Quoi donc? Demanda Onix étonné

- Tu pourra m'apprendre la magie?

Onix eut un autre regard triste

- Je ne peux pas, il faudrait pour cela que tu sois une sorcière aussi.

Lucy s'approcha de lui et le regarda yeux dans yeux. Elle lui fit un beau sourire et chuchota:

- Mon nom complet est Lucy Potter.

Onix écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et observa l'héritière Potter sous un nouveau jour, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, ils s'étreignèrent avec force comme pour ne faire qu'un. Quand Onix relacha Lucy, il lui demanda

- Comment ce fait il que tu sache que la famille Potter est une famille sorcière?

Lucy eut un petit moment de reflexion avant de répondre:

- Je rêve de mon passé, d'évènements qui ont déjà eu lieu. Quand j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un, il s'appelle Sirius Black, tu le connais?

Onix répondit avec lenteur

- Sirius Black? C'était le frère de mon père mais il lui a tourné le dos pour la famille Potter.

- Je suis désolé, déclara Lucy avec sincérité: Mais je ne peux pas le détester, il est mon parrain, enfin, je crois...

Onix la regarda et la prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Alors nous allons partir à Poudlard tout les deux?

- Oui tout les deux, chuchota Lucy: tout les deux, ensemble...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le 26 août, une femme à l'air sévère sonna au portail de l'orphelinat. La directrice vint lui ouvrir et l'emmena dans son bureau. Elles s'assirent toutes deux et la directrice prit la parole.

- Que puis je pour vous?

- Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagallet je suis là pour venir chercher Onix Black et Lucy Potter.

- Pourquoi? demanda la Directrice, curieuse

- Ils sont inscrits à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école britannique. Je suis ici pour les aider à acheter leurs premières affaires scolaires.

La Directrice resta muette de stupeur. Finalement elle conduit quand même le professeur McGonagall au deux enfants qui jouaient encore dans le parc. Elle les laissa touts les trois seuls et repartit en direction de son bureau.

Lucy s'approcha lentement du professeur et lui demanda d'une voix faussement douce:

- Qui êtes vous, et que nous voulez vous?

La sous directrice craqua pour ce petit bout de femme, et répondit:

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall de l'école de Poudlard, mais j'imagine que vous avez déjà été informer par une lettre de mon arrivée.

Onix prit aussi sa voix la plus douce

- Vous êtes la pour nos fournitures scolaire non?

- C'est exact et nous devrions y aller.

Ils sortirent touts les trois de l'orphelinat et allèrent dans un endroit désert. McGonagall sortit une montre en argent et la leur présenta comme étant un portoloin. Les yeux de Lucy prirent une petite couleur rougeatre, et demanda à quoi servait le bijou. Le professeur lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait enchanté pour pouvoir se rendre à Londres. Ils touchèrent tous le portoloin et disparurent pour réapparaître dans le Londres moldu. Ils partirent vers le chaudron baveur, un vieux pub miteux qui sentait mauvais, et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique. Le professeur toucha certaines briques, que Lucy mémorisa imédiatement, et une entrée se forma, menant cette fois ci, dans le Londres sorcier dixit le chemin de traverse.

Lucy regarda émerveillée, les différentes boutiques. En plus, il avait beaucoup de monde. Alors, pour ne pas se perdre, Lucy attrapa la main de son ami. Celui ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant et ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à une sorte de librairie, appelée "Fleury et Bott". Ils achetèrent leurs manuels scolaires et partirent. Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire, puis chez Ollivanders;

En entrant, Lucy regarda la poussière autour d'elle. Et zut alors, elle était allergique à celle ci et éternua un bon coup. Un homme arriva derrière le comptoire avec une vitesse phénoménale qui fit un peu peur à Onix. L'homme regarda les nouveaux arrivants mais zappa vite fait le professeur McGonagall pour regarder Lucy et Onix.

- Lucy Potter, Onix Black, Je vous attendais avec impatience. Qui commence? Demanda t'il avec une voix mystérieuse qui fit éternuer Lucy.

Onix s'avança

- Droitier, dit il soudainement alors que l'homme allait posé la question.

Celui ci fit un mince sourire et mesura la taille de son bras. Il partit dans la boutique et ramena quelques boîtes. Toutes le baguettes que l'homme avait apporté passèrent dans la main du jeune garçon, sans succés. Ollivanders, repartit dans les étagères et revint avec une seule baguette. Onix l'essaya et sentit une douce chaleur dans sa main.

- Ecaille de cobra, plume d'aigle et bois de chêne, 21,5 centimètres, une baguette parfaite la magie ancienne, déclara l'homme

Lucy s'avança à son tour, non sans éternuer une autre fois, et comme Onix, répondit avant la question

- Ambidextre

Comme Onix, encore, Lucy essaya plusieurs baguettes sans trouver son bonheur. Après avoir fait essayer toutes les baguettes de sa boutique, Ollivanders partit dans la reserve. Quand il revint, il avait deux magnifiques baguettes. Lucy les essaya toutes le deux, une de la main gauche, et une de la main droite. Les deux lui procurèrent une sensation de pouvoir incroyable. Mais elle n'avait le droit qu'à une seule baguette. Elle se retourna et vit que le professeur était parti. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Onix qui lui dit discrètement qu'elle était partit acheté les chaudrons et tout ça.

Lucy eut une sourire ravi

- Puis je prendre les deux? demanda elle à Ollivanders

- Bien sur, dit il d'une voix pensive.

Il montra la baguette que Lucy avait prit avec sa main gauche

- Sang de licorne, plume de phénix noir et bois de cerisier. 22 centimètres. Une baguette très utile pour la métamorphose.

Puis il montra la baguette de droite et prit un air sérieux

- foie de vampire mélanger avec du foie de loup garou, coeur de licorne mélanger à un coeur de sombral et bois de rose entrelacé d'ébène. 22,5 centimètres. Une baguette puissante, très utile pour la torture et les arts noirs.

Onix et Lucy sursautèrent, magie noire?

Toujours avec son air sérieux, Ollivanders dit à Lucy

- Votre deuxième baguette ne voudra vous obéir qu'à la condition que vous utiliser de la magie noire. Vous devriez vous servir que de la première pour l'instant, c'est un conseil.

- Merci, murmura Lucy en payant.

Ils sortirent et partirent vers la ménagerie magique. Onix craqua pour un grand aigle noir et Lucy pour un magnifique cobra, noir et jaune.

- Faites attention, il a un venin dangereux, conseilla la marchande

Le cobra se cacha dans les vètements de Lucy pile au moment où McGonagall réapparaissait.

- Vous avez achetez vos animaux, questionna t'elle

- Oui, répondit Onix en montrant son aigle

Le professeur se tourna vers Lucy

- Et vous Lucy?

-Je n'ai malheuresement pas trouver mon bonheur, mentit elle prenant un air déçu

Minerva eut un regard compatissant et ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique de vétements

- Entrer les enfants, je vais allé vous retirer un peu d'argent à chacun dans vos comptes en banque.

Et elle les laissèrent seuls. Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent finalement dans la boutique. Une dame les accueillit, prit leurs mesures et les laissa patienter. Là ils virent un blond à l'air hautain qui attendait également. En les voyant, il prit la parole

- Vous allez à Poudlard?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et Onix répondit

- Oui toi aussi n'est ce pas?

- Exact

Puis la dame amena plusieurs vètements au blond qui partit en disant:

- On se reverra dans le Poudlard express!

Et il sortit. Les deux amis choqués, récupérèrent leurs vêtements, et il y en avait une tonne parce que Lucy avait renouvellé sa garde robe. Le professeur revint avec deux bourses contenant 2000 gallions chacunes et leurs donna à chacuns.

Ils reprirent le portoloin montre, et retournèrent à l'orphelinat. Le professeur leurs souhaita une bonne soirée et transplanna. Lucy et Onix allèrent d ans leur chambre et rangèrent soignesement leurs affaires. Ils allèrent se coucher l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

Dans pas longtemps, ils partiront à Poudlard, ensemble...

Juste à côté, un objet brilla dans la poche du jean de Lucy. Une montre en argent.


End file.
